Complications
by Discoverthemagic
Summary: My gaze zeroed in on the woman I am to kill. Her bright green eyes glinted mischievously as if she knew something I didn't it made me curious. Her short bubblegum pink hair framed her pixie face perfectly. Her beauty made my body react in ways in it hadn't for years. I yearned for her. but I cannot have her, imagine falling for the very woman you are to kill. please have a read.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey all so here is my next story not sure if I should carry one with it but I had a dream and I couldn't get the idea out of my head.**_

_**Anyway enjoy.**_

Chapter 1

Griffin

I sat down on my couch, stretching out resting my feet on the small coffee table watching another rerun of Family Guy series, I sighed and flicked to the next channel as Stewie was planning another scheme to take over the world and kill his mom. I think he might just be my favorite super villain. While flicking through the channels, my mind started to wonder about my next hit and who I was to kill. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the heavy brown paper package that was slipped through my mail box. I carried on sitting, thinking until my stomach growled obnoxiously. I stood and walked to my small kitchen to grab some cereal. I shoved it in the microwave and tapped my foot impatiently for the ping signaling that it had finished when I noticed the package, I had been waiting for. I smiled darkly already planning my next hit. The microwave pinged; I picked up the bowl, ignoring the heat that tried to burn my fingers.

The envelope in hand and my cereal eat in. I ripped open the package and I picture fell out. My gaze zeroed on a girl at about the age of twenty. She was strumming an electric guitar her bright green eyes shone mischievously as if she new something nobody else knew. It made me curious. Her short bubblegum pink hair was pulled back with a bandana, framing her pixie like face. Her black top and boxers clung to her curves. I smiled at the instant lust that surged through my, making the front of my pants increasingly uncomfortable. I wanted to see her in person, no see the true her, the naked her, withering under me as I… 'Whoa!' I shook my head to clear it of my wicked intents. You are to kill her. I thought sternly.

_But nothing says we can't appreciate her first _a dark part of my self whispered, I groaned as the images came flooding back. I almost reached down to relieve the growing pressure in my groin but I stopped myself. My law of 'no emotional attachments' ringing in my head, to distract myself I decided to read the information attached about her.

_**Appearance**_

**Eye colour – **green

**Hair colour – **short blonde bob, but prefers to wear different wigs in exotic colors and in different lengths.

**Height- **5 ft

**Weight- **not specified

**Skin tone- ** pale

_**Relationships **_

Is single ( no male or female partners seen)

Has not seen father in years but does visit sister (Gin) often.

Best friend (Bethany) is away studying.

Father is drug lord, investigation so far shows that she does not know.

_**Home and security **_

Lives on the west side of the Englewood Forest, secluded (directions enclosed as usual).

Has high security (gift from father), defense system can be activated by keypad which initiates a series of steel grids that lock in front of the doors making entrance impossible. Bullet proof glass, enter while target is at home.

_**Work **_

Recently quit job and has finished studying

I grumbled as I finished scanning the page, I felt a alight twinge of excitement at the new challenge. I smiled wickedly when I noticed that she was assumed single, my member reacting again. I stood anxious to complete the hit, to clean my gun.

_**Thank you, please review to let me know if I should continue.**_

_**XXX**_

_**Discover **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay, so here is the next chapter...**_

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Angie_**

I stretched enjoying my personal heaven that was my bed. I had no where to be and no one to see. I had recently quit my job and my Bestie and only friend was away studying. Family? Lets not go there that relationship is no existent except for the occasional visit from my younger sister and speaking of relationships I have none and I am fine with that, I do not need a man in my life to complicate things, you may call my a loner and I am fine with that I like my own company. I got up and dressed noticing that I had slept until just after lunch time. I walked over to my large walk in closet where I kept my wigs; I choose the shocking blue shoulder length one. I ripped open the packet excited on wearing a new one, which I didn't have often as I preferred the human hair wigs; they lasted longer and looked better. I loving stroked my guitar as I walked out of my room towards the kitchen, forcing my self to eat before I got too lost in the music and forget to eat. Until my sugar level is so low that I am about to pass out. I have started to stash various sugar spiking sweets to avoid that situation as much as possible. I sighed and grabbed a yogurt and poured some muesli and hurriedly shoved it into my mouth, anxious to start playing.

I plugged my guitar into my Amp and turned it up as loud as possible, my favorite volume. Glad that I live in a secluded area and don't have to worry about annoying neighbors with my racket. I strummed my first few phrases, smiling when I hit the blaring crescendo perfectly, pausing to pick up my stand and flip to the song Bible Black by Black Sabbath. I started playing a steady rhythm and my gin grew as I got swept into the creepy hypnotic pull of the music. I had to pause abruptly on a practically difficult solo and I could have sworn I heard footsteps stop suddenly and a intake of breath. I just shock my head and convinced myself it was feedback from my amp. I turned the amp down and annoyed with myself that I had messed up and that I was letting the music get to me to much, I started to revise the music while slightly fingering the notes. I was still a little freaked out when I decided to stop playing because the steel strings where getting unbearable to play any more. I glanced down and sighed at the familiar blood stains on my finger and guitar. I decided to go plaster my fingers up and clean my guitar of the light splattering. I unplugged it form the amp and walked gingerly to the kitchen not wanting to let my fingers drip onto the carpets, blood was a bitch to get out. I placed my guitar on the table and walked to the sink rinsing and drying my hands. I pulled out my huge box of plasters, I placed a few of the multicolored plasters on my fingers, until all ten of my fingers where plastered, the small cuts didn't bleed much so I would be able to play again tomorrow. I sighed at the thousands of tiny scars that still peeked out around the plaster. I picked up the soft cloth that I had reserved for my guitar and gently wiped away my blood with some anti-bacteria. I stretched the stiffness out of my back and decided to check if Misfits season 2 was on catch up yet. I picked up the remote and switched it on.

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

A few hours later I looked up to see that the sun was starting to set, so I got up and went to the hidden panel behind a poster of Alice Cooper with his tongue sticking out looking at me like an axe murderer. I moved the warn poster aside and quickly scanned my retina for my super high tech security system to kick in. I heard the familiar clang of the 7 inch steel doors slamming down over my front and back doors and the shudder if the see through glass like stuff that went over the windows, according to my father it was stronger that diamonds and was some sort of prototype of some sort. It was the only thing my father ever insisted on giving me; he is a bit odd like that. I placed the poster back and went back to sit on the couch bouncing my head as I went singing my fave song at the top of my voice. Trying to mimic Ugly kid Joe's unusual voice, I did a turn and started to sing the guitar solo closing my eyes to strum the chords in the air. I turned suddenly to switch my sound system on and listen to the song for real but I was greeted with a wall of delectable solid muscle and a deep voice that rumbled.

"Where you off to, sugar," I gasped and looked up suddenly my neck straining to see his face, at the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life, he had a short buzz hair cut and through the Phantom of the opera mask I could see stormy grey eyes that churned darkly with intent. He towered over my messily 5 ft, he looked about 6.4 ft and my head only came about half way up his torso. I let out a frightened shriek and stepped back starring at him with wide eyes. He just chuckled and reached for my head but I ducked and ran for the door, only to collide with the steel door, panicking a tried to get to the panel so I could run. I didn't know why but this man screamed danger and it had my completely spooked. I just reached the panel as the lights flashed then blinked out in one of my houses notorious power surges, that has probably blown a fuse and one that would take days to be fixed in my old house. My security system needed more power then my tiny generator could handle to lift the system.

Which meant that I was trapped in my house with this mad man!

**_So there you go, pretty pretty please review. I am still not to sure about this one :D_**

**_Question what did you think about the cliffy, was it predictable ?!_**

**_XXX_**  
**_Discoverthemagic_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey all so here is the next chapter hope you enjoy… Just a quick thanks to Nightstaralchemist _**

**_Ooh and a warning for some heated descriptions and what not_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Griffin_**

My breathe hitched as I watched her from my hiding place, waiting for her to put on the security system, I was intrigued to see how it operated. She started to wiggle while singing the ruff pull of her voice was beautiful, it hypnotized me. Her breasts jiggled delightfully as she through her head back landing a perfect rocker scream, it made me wonder what she would sound like if I made her scream in pleasure, scolding myself and my unusually responsive member. I adjusted my mask before I stepped out of from my hiding place, she didn't notice me too caught up in her dancing. She paused and turned, just as I was about to cover her mouth with my palm so no one would hear her scream. A force of habit, I didn't think that even if she did, no one would hear her. Not realizing that I was there her soft body collided with mine.

I hissed at the feel of her breasts pressed to my chest and her curves that fit so perfectly against my hips, hoping that she doesn't notice my obvious state of arousal.

"Where you off to, sugar," I murmured huskily frowning at the pet name that flowed so easily off of my tongue. She glanced up startled, her wide doe eyes, penetrating my own. I could feel myself getting lost in her captivating green eyes.

She seemed to run her gaze over my form appreciatively until a switch went of in her head and she turned to flee. Knowing that is know where for her to go, unless she got to the retina scan. There is no way she is getting that far, I reached for her hair, laughing darkly at her futile attempt at escape. She had just got to the panel and I was a second away from grabbing her when the lights went out.

"Mother fucker," She cursed, stomping her foot, I smiled at her cute display. I grabbed her arm and started to pull her to her bedroom.

"Some one, Help," She screeched in vane, twisting to get away from me.

"No one can here you scream, sugar." I commented, irritated with myself for still using her pet name. She continued to thrash and my irritation grew, I never understood why people can't just accept that they are going to die. I bent at the knees and grabbed her around the waist and chucked her over my shoulder giving me the perfect view of her butt. She screeched louder and started to pound her fists against my ass. Ignoring her I continued to her bedroom, to stage her death.

"Please, you bastard put me down," She yelled.

She gave up using my ass as a punching bag and instead latched her teeth onto my lower back and bit, hard. I hissed, feisty bitch I reached behind me gave the back of her head a whack and she stilled. I could feel her glare, which made me chuckle enjoying her fire.

I kicked open her bedroom door and walked to her large bed, pulling out my cufflinks on the way. I dumped her onto her bed and she bounced a few times and before she could react I had her wrists in my grip and without skipping a beat I had them locked into the links and secured to her bedposts. She twisted and managed to place a weak aimed kick that would probably leave a light bruise. I growled at her in warning, a sound a used often to intimidate my victims, it always seems to absolutely terrify them.

"What do you want, I have money take it." She choked out around her fear, trying to hold back tears. I leered at her and I leaned forward whispering in her ear.

"I am here to stage your death." My breath tickled her and I heard her try stifling a moan as I nibbled her earlobe. I gave her cheek a light tap as I turned to her bathroom to find her razor; I smiled at her horrified expression.

I rummaged through her stuff until I found it, I returned a few minutes later with the razor in hand. I smashed it against the wall, ending with a perfect piece with the blade sticking out. I walked towards her, planning to stage her suicide on her bed. I looked at how her small shaking form, a little sad that I have to end her life. She seemed to be in deep thought, a million emotions flashing behind her eyes. I lifted the blade aiming for a clean strike.

"Wait… wait," She shrieked and I paused looking at her expectantly, "I can not die a virgin." She blurted, this time it was me turn to stop and stare, dumbfounded. Blood rushing south for the umpteenth time, since I had first saw her. A virgin! My mind yelled triumphantly.

**_SO there you go, hope you enjoyed and the virgin thing wasn't to messed up, any thoughts, let me know.._**

**_XXX_**

**_Discoverthemagic_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey hey all, so here is the next chapter. Umm just liked to say thanks to**_

Chapter 4

Angie

I don't know why I said it, it just came out. When left, my mind started racing and I started thinking about all the things I hadn't experienced and for some reason I couldn't get THAT thought out if my mind. When he lifted the blade I panicked.

His jaw dropped and he started at me intently. I blushed so red that I swear I looked like a tomato. HE chuckled at my pained expression and ran his hand down my throat; I shivered at the erotic danger of him so close to the vulnerable area. I shied away from his touch when he proceeded down my neck to my collar bone, as delicious shocks ran through my body. He continued his hand going between my breasts, my breath hitched and I closed my eyes unwilling to see his hungry gaze. He carried on until his hand came to a rest on my abdomen, where he ran his fingers across my stomach, causing the muscles to contract sensually. He withdrew his hand and I heard the unmistakable sound of a belt buckle being undone. My eyes flashed open and I looked at him wide eyed as he pulled his belt off. I shrieked and sat up, feeling vulnerable lying down. Pulling my arms painfully, I tried to thrust my arms out in front of me. I moved back as far away as possible from him. He glanced up at me dropping his belt and moving to remove his shirt and as much as the thought of seeing him with out a shirt on intrigued me, I was not ready for this.

"No, I didn't mean," I paused not sure what I meant.

"Really because it was pretty clear to me, you want to be fucked before you die, Am I correct?" He murmured crudely his deep enriching voice.

"I…what? No I mean that I want to experience life, I want to be romanced, have kids, grow old, and travel, die of old age." I rambled, my cheeks flushing.

"And experience life you mean fucked; you have a bad case of the one track mind, sugar." He countered reaching for me again. I sighed defeated, he was right, well about a small part of it anyway. He was just about to touch me when, I shouted again.

"Wait, what's your name?" I asked not really knowing why I asked this question, I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut.

"Jack, now it is my turn ask the questions." I nodded committing his rather mundane name to memory; you would think that a killer would have a bit more of an imaginative name. I must be crazy to be crazy thinking about all of these things while chained to my bed, at a killers mercy, I mean what kind of nut job admits that they want sex before they die. I thought angrily.

"Does your security system run on power?" I nodded in reply.

"How long will the power be off?" He asked. I just shrugged not really listening but he got irritated ad grabbed my shoulder and gave it a ruff shake, ignoring the tingling sensation where he touched me, I opened my mouth to reply, letting out a sigh.

"No way to tell, but it looks like the fuse box has blown which would need an electrician to fix." I replied reluctantly, hesitant for his reaction.

"Do you have another power source so that the system can be shut down?" Jack asked again with out skipping a beat. I nodded.

"Yes ancient generators that will take at least a week to accumulate enough power to lift those heavy doors." I replied as it dawned on me that I am really trapped in here with this dead gorgeous man, literally. I watched him grit teeth, ooh god a week, I thought.

"Where is the generator?" He asked.

"In the basement," I replied still not sure why I was being so honest to me killer but for some reason I felt drawn to him. Jack started to unchain my wrists, pausing to give me a warning glance. Ignoring his expression my mussels tensed to make a brake for it, forgetting that I have no where to go anyway. He stepped back and gave me room to get up, I did and with a final glance at him I lifted my leg to run off. I sprinted off and I smiled when I heard him cuss. I just reached the door handle and I fumbled in the dark but I felt a hard muscled body collide with mine.

"You can stop running, sugar. I am not going to kill you until the generator has enough power so I can get away as soon as you are heart stops pumping." He whispered and I tried to ignore the large poking hard, something that brushed against my lower back. I gasped as he twisted me around.

"Take me to the generator." He said his minty breathe blowing in my face. I nodded and for some idiotic reason my knees had gone like jelly. Whishing I could be as far away as possible form my lustful killer, I started to lead him to the basement, he placed his hand on my lower back and I failed terribly at not thinking about the enticing object that had been there a few seconds ago and I felt a slight twinge of feminine power at how I was effecting him. I picked up my pace trying to put some more distance between us.

I paused in the hallway and turned towards my desk; felt his hand squeeze and I glanced up at his watchful gaze. Ignoring him, I pulled open the middle draw and rummaged in the semi darkness for a flashlight. My hand closed around a cold metal think and I pulled out the flashlight triumphantly, flicking on the light. I had felt Jack tense when I pulled out the flashlight.

I started to walk again and I could feel his impatient gaze boring into the back of my head.

I reached the basement and I was about to turn the handle but Jack's hand shot out grabbing my own over the door handle and a sudden awareness of his closeness assaulted me again, swallowing hard I jerked my hand away. He smiled darkly and turned the handle pushing me in first.

I inhaled the familiar stale scent of my basement, I walked towards the generator switch and I flicked it on. A loud whirring started and the volt count board lit up. I reached over switching on the light instantly illuminating the room showing the shelves packed with all sorts of preserved food and a deep freeze that contained various perishables, my personal safe house stash.

"Preparing for world war three, sugar?" He asked his rich voice making every thing he says sound like a whispered intent or a sweet nothing. I shivered involuntarily and it didn't go unnoticed by him, he lifted his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Yup, something like that." I said turning away from him. I kept surprising my self with my balls around him. I started to walk up the stairs but I stumbled my eyes suddenly dropping. My jaw dropped in a huge yawn, I carried on up the stairs blurry eyed. Without thinking I started to walk to my room, the thought of my warm bed taking over.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked his hand shooting out grabbing my arm in a vice like grip. I gasped in pain.

"Bed, I am supped tired," I mumbled, weakly shaking my arm to get him to release arm.

"God dammit, Jack! Let go of me." I carried on my voice dripping with venom, from so many different emotions and physically tiredness. When he still didn't let go, my anger spiked and I whirled around, stabbing my finger to his deliciously defined chest.

"I have no where to go, I am stuck here with you, supposedly my killer and if you don't give me some space I am going to seriously loose it!" I shrieked, ripping my arm out of his grip. He started at me for a few seconds as my eyes filled with tears and I ran to my room not bothering to close the door.

I did what I always did when I am about to cry. I picked up my guitar not caring about my cut fingers and started to play a hauntingly sad ballad, by Alice Cooper's, Welcome To My Nightmare, I let the music take over helping me forget everything.

_**Thanks you, ooh and please review, any thoughts on Griffins (Jack is a fake name in case you where wondering) Crudeness?**_

_**XXX**_

_**Discoverthemagic **_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey hey, here is the next chapter, just want to thank everyone for your support…ooh and warning a heated chapter :D

Chapter 5

Griffin

I was brought out of my shocked daze when I heard the piercing tone of her electric guitar booming through the house I started to walk purposefully towards her bedroom, confusion setting in, why she is not frightened of me! I thought as she started picking a sorrowful tune, that I recognized vaguely.

I stormed into her room, ready to give her the verbal lashing of her life and put the fear of god or me in her life. I stopped as I unexpectedly came across the exact same picture that I had affected me so greatly the first time I had seen it but this time she was standing in front of me. A familiar sensation settled in the pit of my stomach. She started to pick slowly moving with the sluggish beat. I was just about to interrupt her when she started to sing, her voice thick with emotion.

'Welcome to my nightmare'

'I think your gonna like it,'

'A nocturnal vacation,'

'Unnecessary sedation,'

Trying not to respond to her beautiful music and keep my anger fresh. I stood staring for a while until she started whispering in the song, her eyes still closed and her head bowed.

'I wanna get out of here,' and she repeated it over and over gaining volume till she broke into a solo and I froze when I heard the desperation in her voice. My anger disappeared and I tuned to leave her but as I moved a managed to stand on her cable and a zing of feed back erupted. She gasped stopping her song and for some reason I felt at a loss not hearing her song anymore, she placed her guitar down wiping her eyes and cursed when she noticed her fingers, the plasters had been stripped of and some blood was dripping of off them.

"Ahh shit again, seriously." She grumbled ignoring me, she tried to pass me but my arm shot out, on its own accord and snaked around her waist.

"Hold on a sec, how did you get those?" I asked confused on my concern for her well being, I shouldn't care. I am to kill her. I remembered her walking out of her kitchen earlier with her fingers all bandaged up in techni-colored plasters.

"Uuh, ooh cut my fingers on my guitar strings earlier and I just reopened the cuts," She yawned and started to walk into her kitchen as I tried desperately to forget the feeling of her pressed up against me.

A few minutes later she returned with fresh plasters on her fingers, I tired Angie returned her head drooping. I smiled as she stumbles d to her bed and flopped down a peaceful expression on her face. She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. I turned to her vast book shelf of paranormal, SCIFI and horror romances, I recognized a few books but I decided to go for 'a touch of crimson'. I lifted it up of off the shelf and walked to her bed glancing down at her I decided to sleep next to her, her double bed was big enough for me to fit on. _Maybe you might get lucky, _A voice whispered in my mind, shaking my head, I stripped out of all my clothes, deciding to leave my boxers and socks on and with only a second of hesitation I took my mask off. I sat down next to her pulling the blanket up and covering us both. I opened the book on the first page but it wasn't long before me mind wandered back to her, her curves, her breasts, her… I stopped myself for the millionth time, my rule chimed again but against my will my gaze was drawn to her and thoughts of her virginity flooded my mind and I couldn't stop the images this time. I grumbled turning over and forcing myself to sleep.

I was awoken later by her as she unconsciously sought out warmth, she curled up in my side, her leg draping over my hips. She snuggled up, her face resting in my neck. Her soft breathing tickled my neck. I hissed as she shifted again dragging her lag across my aching member. My hiss became a moan as she repeated the action, but this time she kept her leg there and I failed hopelessly at ignoring the heat emitting from her body that reminded me painfully of another part of her body. She sighed again, her mouth opening in a yawn; she successfully grazed her teeth along my neck causing goose bumps to erupt. I tried to hold back my moan but I virtually unsuccessful and she stirred again, this time her eyes snapped open and she stretched pressing her breast into my side. I felt her freeze and a realization seemed to come over her and she smiled against my neck before her tongue poked out and lazily traced my throat. I shivered the reminder of how long it had been since I had had a mindless fuck. She shifted again this time purposefully rubbing her thigh against me and I groaned. I felt her hand trace down my stomach and under my boxers and I sucked in a breath in anticipation, the pleasure of what was to come clouded my mind but the last thing I expected was her hand to withdraw after just a brush of her fingers. I groaned forcing myself to stay still and pin her under me and take her. As much as I wanted to do it, even I respect certain sexual wishes of a virgin. She let out a mocking sigh and shifted away from me. Slipping back to sleep, I huffed looking down at the tent between my legs. I rolled over and tried to fall asleep, the thoughts of her touch running in my mind. My last thought before I fell asleep was, I am going to make her pay for that!

Thanks, please drop me a review to say what you think, question: I was wondering if he isn't Bad ass enough.

XXX

Discover


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, okay so here is the next chapter hope you like it, just before we start I would just like to mention two things, **_

_**1 I am thinking about writing another story and I was wondering if any of you guys would be interested in a Demon/ Human romance. With this summary… **_

_**Her eyes locked with the achingly handsome Demon as she uttered the word that would bind her to him for eternity, in order to save her sister. He smiled darkly, his clawed hand curling around her cheek.**_

"_**You are mine, now." He murmured with intent.**_

_**Please let me know if you think I should carry on with it, **_

_**and 2 Okay just want to say thanks to Carella Alaski **_

_**WARNING, Some sexual themes,,, :D **_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Angie**_

I stretched as the morning sun hit my face; I was insanely comfortable and warm. I snuggled in, vaguely registering that I was in the arms of Jack. His manhood was still hard and poking my stomach. The reminder of last night came flooding back and I gasped jerking back, as the horror of what I had done set in. I really had no idea why I had done it, I was just had an over whelming interest in it, I had never been so close to one let alone touch it. I gulped wondering what ideas I had put in his mind, because I was really just curious, you know what they say curiosity killed the cat.

I sat up wanting to get out of the intimate embrace. I looked down and I noticed that he didn't have his mask on and my knees went week, if I had been standing I would have fallen over at his insane sex appeal. His strong jaw and full lips seemed to beckon me towards him with his light stubble that dusted his cheek. I purposefully elbowed him on the way up, he swiped me away and rolled over as I made my way to the bathroom.

I closed the door and switched on the shower singing Two Princes by the Spin Doctors as I went. Stripping out of my PJ's, I stepped into the scolding spray, just the way I liked it. Grabbing my apple smelling body wash, I soaped up the sponge.

I few minutes later I stepped out of the shower clean and smelling of apples.

I looked around for my clothes.

"Aah shit," I sighed when I remembered that I had forgotten to get them. I peaked around the door, hoping that he was still asleep or awake and out of my room. No such luck he was snoring softly in the middle of MY bed. I sucked in a breath tying my towel securely around my body, planning to rush to my draw, grab my clothes and high tale it back to the bathroom. I do not need this awkward situation on top of everything else. I tiptoed towards my chest of draws; I tried to open it awkwardly with one arm. Unwilling to use my other arm which had a death grip secured to the towel, I managed to get one side of the draw open but it got stuck. Letting out a frustrated growl, I carefully used my other hand, hoping that the towel doesn't drop.

"Need some help, sugar," Jack's husky voice said from right behind me, I yelped jumping about a foot in the air and dropping the towel. Jack looked down sharply, his mouth spreading in intent full smile. I shrieked swatting his arm, trying to cover myself. I bent for the towel but I found my self constricted. He backed me up against the chest of draws. I closed my eyes unwilling to see his burning gaze as he pressed me up against him.

"You know, it wasn't very nice to leave my like that last night," He whispered in my ear, his hand traveling slowly to my breast which he palmed and tweaked with his fingers, a distinct warmth zinged in my stomach and I gasped from the unexpected pleasure. He lifted my chin, gazing into my wide shocked eyes. He brought his lips to mine and I felt them brush deliciously against mine. Letting out a moan I opened my mouth to his attack. He thrust his tongue into my mouth, I gasped when his tongue brushed my own.

I timidly moved my tongue against his, letting out a moan that he swallowed in his hungry kiss. His hands moved up and down my naked body and I gasped as thousands of sensations assaulted me, he found a specific sweet spot between my legs and he rubbed it and I felt the swirling sensation grow and grow, I thought I might explode if it didn't end and then he stopped suddenly stepping away from me. He winked and strode out of my room. I sagged against the chest of draws trying to catch my breath and for some reason I felt achy and incomplete, the unusual sensation fading slowly. I stepped away on shaky legs and put on my comfortable clothes, wondering what the hell that was.

My stomach growled and I hesitated unwilling to face him after what had just happened but I shook it of, my hunger winning.

I walked quickly to the kitchen smiling when he was no where to be seen. I pulled out some yoghurt, grabbing a spoon on my way out to the T.V I opened it and just about inhaled the food. I switched on my DVD machine, deciding that an episode of Miranda is exactly what I need to get through this day. I picked my favorite episode in season 2 when she goes to the Therapist. Laughing my head of when they take part in role play with her mother and in classical Miranda style she mentions her favorite words.

"Browse, now she is a lovely word, seeing her as a female word. Thrust, male word, the queen of all words of course is, moist. King of all words Plinth. Now imagine a moist plinth, Ahh lovely," Miranda said to the camera and I just about died from laughing when her mother attacks her saying she must act normal for the therapist. I sobered as the episode cam to an end, I stretched ready for another lazy day. Flicking to the next episode I watched the Christmas special and for some reason I felt watched so I turned to see, that Jack was watching the T.V a wide grin spread across his face as Miranda ranted about eating chocolate. I blushed when our gaze connected but I motioned for him to come watch. He did sitting in the chair closest to the T.V and furthest away from me.

I glanced at him confused when he couldn't contain his laughter at a practically funny part. I began to wonder about the many sides to my killer, when you picture a murder you generally go for the creepy, panty sniffer type. Not drop dead gorgeous that laugh at Miranda. The more time I am spend with him the less murderer like he is becoming. If I wasn't careful I might find myself falling in love with him. A sudden wariness came over me and I huffed my Miranda ruined by my stopped mind.

_**SO there you go, umm do you think Jack/Griffin isn't staying to his character… ?! was the Miranda thing to un Axe murderer like ?!...**_

_**Ooh and if any of you guys haven't watched the series Miranda, I strongly advise it (If you enjoy British humor)… Okay enough from me will maybe be posting the first chapter of the Demon book later today as "My Soul To take…" . If you guys are interested…**_

_**XXX**_

_**Discover **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, really sorry about the delayed chapter, I will promise to keep steadier updates, I just got a little obsessed with my other stories and I am ashamed to admit that I neglected this one, anyway just want to say thanks to Carella Alaski and ME **_

**WARNING: HOT ENCOUNTERS AHEAD**

Chapter 7

Griffin

DAY 2

I was rudely awakened by the sound of her electric guitar sounding an excessively loud solo, so early in the morning. I had a pounding head ache and my stomach growled obnoxiously.

"God dammit, woman, it is way to early for that!" I shouted over her playing, she paused and I sighed at the blessed silence. I rolled over and closed my eyes again. I heard her place guitar down and let out her own huge sigh, hat only a true female could muster.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that the princess was catching up on his beauty sleep," She playfully sneered. Loosing it a lot, I sat up and fixed her with a glare.

"You will treat me with respect, I can easily change my mind and kill you now, there are ways to dispose of a body," I huffed and turned my back on her paling expression closing my eyes again, to try and go back to sleep.

"Right sorry," She muttered, leaving the room.

Sighing a rolled over trying to ignore her womanly smell that saturated her pillows and blankets, no such luck now that I was awake there was no way I was going back to sleep, her scent effected me to much.

Giving up I stood, desperately needing a cold shower. I walked to her bathroom and closed the door; quickly stripping I stepped into the freezing spray, hissing I washed quickly, eager to get away from the spray.

I stepped out and pulled on the same clothes I had been wearing for the last two days. They had started to feel a little itchy and uncomfortable to wear, I made a mental note to ask Angie, if she had any clothes I could borrow.

I walked to the kitchen, I walked in to see. Angie sashaying around it, singing a song I recognized. It was wanted dead or alive by Bon Jovi. The ruff pull of her voice hypnotized me and before I knew what I was doing, I had closed my eyes and held my breath not wanting to disrupt her not even with my breathing. She stopped suddenly and I opened my eyes and our gazes connected, and I felt my arousal return with a vengeance. I groaned softly, when I noticed how little clothing she had on, she wore a tank top with a pair of shorts, that where covered by a small apron around her waist.

"You hungry?" She asked, clearly being extra nice, to get on my better side.

"Yes, what have you got?" I asked, choosing to sit at her kitchen table.

"Umm, I have some egg and toast," She offered,

"Any bacon," I asked, hopefully I was so hungry.

"Yes but I have to go to the basement to get it," She sighed and pulled her apron off, walking out the door and down the passage to her basement. I followed, wanting to make sure that she grabbed the biggest pack.

She opened the door, flicking on the light and walked down the wooden steps, I walked behind her. She walked to a large deep freeze and leaned down opening the lid. Giving me the perfect view of her ass, I swallowed thickly, resting the urge to attack her and fuck her. My rule that had been long forgotten, chimed in my head, I have to distance myself I cannot let her get to me like this or I may not be able to kill her when the time comes.

"Will this do?" She asked and I nodded.

…~~2 days later~~…

_**DAY 4 **_

Stood in the living room waiting impatiently for Angie to come down and make diner, she had been in her, practicing guitar and it had gone silent a few minutes ago and I had expected her to come down and start preparing our food. I growled, lately I had been in an extremely bad mood; resting Angie had proved for more difficult than I had thought. Lately it had been getting almost unbearable and I feared that I would crack soon; all this pent up testosterone was taking its toll.

I walked into her room, ready to give her an earful, but the room was empty and I could vaguely hear the soft splatter of a shower. I stepped back wanting to run, if I saw her taking a shower it would be my undoing but almost against my will my gaze was drawn to the slightly agar door, it silently begged me to open it. Against my will I stepped forward but I stopped my inner war raging on.

I saw a movement in the corner of my eye and I gasped when I saw her reflection perfectly through the misty mirror that was on the other side of the room.

She dancing under the water her hands waving above her head, I watched the water flow down her body and I felt an almost instant stretching in the front of my jeans. She moved her arms and placed them on her chest and soaped up her ample cleavage, she did it so sensually it was almost as though she new I was watching. Gulping I gripped the door handle to stop my self form charging her.

It didn't work, when she stopped the shower and stepped out I couldn't stop myself, I was on her before she could react.

"What the f…" she couldn't finish as I grabbed her face molding her body to mine and I claimed her mouth with a searing kiss, one that I had been so desperate for. I ran my tongue along the seem of her lips and she groaned, a groan that settled in the pit of my stomach wreaking havoc to my insides. I kissed her like a starving man, pulling her closer my hands twisted around her waist and kneaded the delectable flesh of her supple ass. I groaned when she moved her hips against my throbbing member. Picking her up, I strode to her bed and dumped her down, I stopped for a second starting down at her beautiful body before I pounced and placed my hands on her breasts and kissed her neck, enjoying the feeling of her underneath me. I found a rather tender spot on her neck and I bit down on it and she gasped her back arching.

"Jack," She whispered and I paused not liking the sound of that name on her lips, I wanted her to say my name.

"No not Jack, Griffin," I said huskily.

_**SO there you go please review, let me know what you think, pretty please. Your comments are like my oxygen I need them to survive… **_

_**XXX  
Discoverthemagic **_


End file.
